


About the Both of Us

by abucketfulloffeels



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, completely self-indulgent stuff, just them being dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abucketfulloffeels/pseuds/abucketfulloffeels
Summary: A series of standalone SayoRin fics about them being soft and also dorks
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it has been 3 years since the last fic I have written, so pardon if my writing sounds really rusty. I didn't intend on coming back to write for a long while, but I'd ride or die with this ship and I decided if I wanted to see the content I want for this ship, I'd might as well write it. The upcoming chapters may be loosely connected or I may go for a different setting, it really depends on what I decide to write next, but I'll state the context at the beginning of the chapter if needed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and Rinko decide to change the way they address each other.

Sayo and Rinko had just officially started dating. For the most part, they had decided to keep their relationship status a low-key affair, privy only to those they were closest to, like their family and the Roselia members.

At the very beginning, the both of them discussed the steps they would take going forward in their changing relationship. Being both reserved and distant individuals, talking candidly about each other and their emotions was something they needed to get used to. They also decided that they first had to drop the honorifics and start calling each other by their first name.

“It’s kinda embarrassing, Shiro- Rinko,” Sayo mumbled, “especially when we’re in school or in public.”

“We can get used to it in a private setting…” Rinko replied, “anyway...we’re still keeping it from our classmates and the student council…”

* * *

It was one of those afternoons where Roselia was hard at work, rehearsing for their next gig in the studio. Upon finishing a playthrough of a new song in their setlist, Yukina raised her hand to signal for the band to pause.

Yukina cleared her throat. “We’ve made good progress since the last session, but we can polish things up further. Ako, try not to come in too early on the off-beats in the pre-chorus. Lisa, watch your tempo on the running notes. Anyone else has anything further to add?”

“Um…” Rinko piped up. “I would like to run through the keyboard and guitar interlude with Sayo-chan again-”

As Rinko addressed Sayo differently in front of the members for the first time, there was a sudden shift in mood from seriousness to curiosity.

“Oh?” Lisa interjected. “Sayo- _ chan _ ?” Not far from her, Ako was giggling from behind the drumset while Yukina couldn’t resist breaking into a tiny smile.

Sensing the attention also on her, Sayo’s face instantly reddened. 

“Ahh, umm...about that…uh…” For once in the band, the cool and composed guitarist was flustered and was at a loss for words. “S-sure, which bar are we starting from?”

“Bar 54…” Rinko continued, starting to blush a little as well.

As Sayo attempted to locate the bar on her score whilst her mind was in a haze from the embarrassment, she fumbled with her guitar pick and dropped it on the floor. Mumbling to herself, she bent down and picked it up, disgracing herself even further in that moment.

“Did we just witness a side of Sayo we’ve never seen before?” Yukina shuffled over next to Lisa and whispered.

Lisa chuckled. “Haha, such is a maiden in love…”

* * *

A few days later, the Hanasakigawa student council held an executive committee meeting in the club room discussing several matters like budgeting and the planning of the next school event. After a full hour and a half, they had settled all issues in their meeting agenda.

“...thank you for your sharing, Ichigaya-san…” Rinko, the student council president, was about to bring the meeting to a close. “Before we end...does anyone else have anything to raise? Do you have any comments, Sayo-cha- I mean, Hikawa-san?”

Rinko immediately caught and corrected herself, but it was too late. Several council members had heard what she accidentally blurted out and their eyes widened in mild surprise and bewilderment, but no one said anything.

Sayo, on the other hand, was reeling from the sudden shock. Trying her best to act as if nothing odd had happened and that she didn't look like a tomato at that very moment, she muttered, “N-no comments on my end.”

* * *

Shortly after the meeting ended, all the student council members left, leaving just Rinko and Sayo in the room to slowly pack up before heading home themselves.

“I’m sorry…” Rinko said sheepishly, lowering her head. “I almost slipped up and blew our cover just now…”

Sayo shook her head and gently placed her hand on Rinko’s shoulders. “It’s alright, we’re still getting used to this.”

Rinko looked up, slightly concerned. “Do you...not like being called ‘Sayo-chan’ in front of others? If you’re uncomfortable I can stop...”

“No, we’ve made a promise with each other right?” Sayo continued. “In fact ...I actually kinda like it…”

Rinko giggled. "Well okay then. Now are we ready to go home…"

Rinko took a step closer until her face was just next to Sayo's.

"...Sayo-chan?" Rinko whispered, her warm breath gently tickling Sayo's ear. 

Almost instantaneously, Sayo's entire face including the tip of her ears flushed pink, and she cupped a hand over her mouth. "Y-yeah, I'm ready…" Clumsily, fumbled for her bag and picked up the room key. "L-let's go."

"My girlfriend…is unexpectedly this cute…" Rinko beamed to herself, and followed Sayo out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hold hands.

It was another typical band practice day for Roselia. Sayo and Rinko happened to end school a little earlier that day, so they headed to the studio before the Haneoka girls to set up and squeeze in some individual practice.

After doing some warm-ups, Sayo decided to take a short breather and pulled her stool up to Rinko, who was casually playing a solo piano piece while. Sayo sat directly opposite the keyboard, watching Rinko as her fingers masterfully danced on the black and white keys.

“You have really nice hands, Rinko,” Sayo couldn’t help commenting as she stared at Rinko’s hands.

“Oh...is that so…” Rinko momentarily stopped playing and smiled a little. 

“Yeah, your fingers look especially soft, unlike mine which are rough and calloused because of my guitar playing.”

“Are they…?” Out of curiosity, Rinko reached for Sayo’s hands, observing and gently rubbing her fingertips.

“They’re a little more calloused than mine…” Rinko commented, “...but they’re not as bad as you think. You do take care of your hands quite a bit, don’t you?” Rinko continued to caress the back of Sayo’s hands, intertwining her fingers with Sayo’s.

“Yeah...I do.” Sayo nodded, her gaze transfixed on Rinko’s soft hands rubbing against hers.

“Your fingers are really long and slender, Sayo-chan,” Rinko giggled. “I guess that’s why you’re so great at the guitar.”

“Hey Rinko…” Sayo interjected. “Isn’t this the first time we’re properly holding hands?”

“Ah...it really is…! I guess prior to this we weren’t really that touchy with each other, weren’t we?”

Sayo smiled warmly and squeezed Rinko’s hand a little. “You know, I think I can get used to this.”

And so they did. At almost any given opportunity, as soon as they were out of sight from prying eyes, Sayo would slip her hand into Rinko’s. It could be when they were walking down a particularly empty hallway in school at the end of the day, or when it was just the two of them walking to the studio for band practice together, or when they were out on a date. There was something about the warmth Rinko’s hand radiated and the way it fit hers so perfectly that Sayo loved. They both weren’t the type of girl that casually hugged their friends or locked arms with them - quite the opposite in fact, as they found it difficult expressing themselves emotionally - so this was a huge step for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be longer but I didn't know how to end it nicely so I kinda just cut it short (the next chapter will be much longer though)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time's the charm when it comes to kissing - well, at least for Sayo and Rinko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a longer chapter to make up for the first two relatively shorter ones!!

The first time Sayo and Rinko attempted to kiss, it wasn’t even successful.

It happened when the both of them were together in the student council room alone, working away on their individual desktop computers that were perpendicular to each other. Sayo had turned her chair to face Rinko to talk to her, and as they talked they felt themselves inching closer to each other until their knees were practically touching.

“Um Rinko,” Sayo gulped. “Can I kiss you now?”

Ever since they’d started dating, Sayo had been planning for the opportune moment for them to kiss. It had to be at the right time in their relationship (not right at the start but not too late either), at the right place (in a relatively private, enclosed setting like their little corner in the student council room), and at the right mood. The last factor was a tad ambiguous for her liking, but she felt that the mood was right at that moment.

Rinko blushed a little. “S-sure…”

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Sayo slowly leaned in closer towards Rinko as her heart started pounding.  _ Oh god, it was finally happening. _

Just as their faces were mere centimetres away from each other, they heard the door click and immediately sprung apart. They managed to swivel back into their original positions just as Arisa walked into the room and caught a glimpse of them.

“Oh, y’all are early,” she commented, plopping her bag down on the desk, oblivious to what she had interrupted.

“You’re early too, Ichigaya-san.” Sayo cleared her throat. “You said you were going to come in at 3.30 but it’s only 3.20.”

_ Well, damn, _ Sayo thought. It didn’t cross her mind that members could walk into the student council room any moment. That wasn’t a well-calculated move at all.

* * *

The second time they tried to kiss, it was when they were alone together in Rinko’s bedroom. And it was awkward as hell.

They were supposed to be doing some homework together over the weekend, followed by working on a new arrangement for a song in their upcoming live show. But given that it was just the two of them in the room uninterrupted, it became difficult to focus on their tasks ahead of them when there was something looming in the back of their minds.

So they went in for a kiss, and this time they  _ actually _ did. But it was clumsy - they grazed their noses against each other before their lips met, their eyes were half-opened, and  _ god _ , they didn’t know what to do with their hands. It just lasted for a short moment and then they broke apart.

“I’m...sorry…” Rinko didn’t know why she felt compelled to apologise but she just did.

“It’s okay, I think it was alright…” Sayo reassured her. But she knew they both knew it was extremely awkward.

* * *

As the saying goes, “third time’s the charm”. And the third time it happened for them, it was unexpected and much less premeditated than their first two attempts.

The annual summer festival was held along the streets in the shopping district, and Lisa decided that it would be fun for Roselia to attend it together.

“Imagine wearing our  _ yukata _ while eating shaved ice and playing roadside games together...it’ll be a fun bonding activity!” Lisa convinced them to agree to her plans, and eventually everyone conceded.

Rinko wasn’t too keen on summer festivals at first - it was hot, humid, and extremely crowded, and Rinko absolutely detested crowds. She’d much rather spend the evening cooped up at home playing a game or reading a book. But Ako was immediately on board, meaning she couldn’t help but to follow suit. Sayo - who was also an indoors person like herself - also agreed soon after, so all the more she had to agree to it as well.

On the night of the festival, Sayo was the first to arrive, as she usually was. Rinko came soon after, spotting her from a distance. Her slim, tall figure was accentuated by her dark blue  _ yukata _ , and her long, teal hair was done up in a neat bun. It was the first time Rinko saw her like this and felt that she looked extra feminine.

“You look...really pretty today, Sayo-chan…” Rinko commented shyly.

Sayo blushed. “Thanks, you’re...really cute today too.” Rinko was wearing a white flower-patterned  _ yukata  _ that complimented her jet black hair, which she had braided up for the night.

Soon after, Ako came, followed by Yukina and Lisa together. They spent the next hour or two grabbing some piping hot grilled snacks, washing it down with refreshing cold drinks and iced desserts. In between, they tried their hand at some of the roadside games, to varying degrees of success.

After a while, the five of them decided to take a breather, sitting on benches surrounding makeshift tables set up for the festival. Just then, Ako’s phone buzzed. Tomoe had just texted her.

“Ah, Onee-chan’s asking me where I am. Think I’ll go hang out with her now.” Ako stood up and grabbed a fat penguin that she had won from a game earlier. “Bye guys, it was fun!”

The four of them waved as Ako disappeared into the sea of people, and they continued sitting for a while more till they were well-rested.

Lisa piped up, “Alright, where shall we go next?”

“I might want to try a hand at that shooting game over there,” Yukina replied, staring at the gigantic cat plushie in the distance.

“Okay, I’ll go join Yukina and help her win the cat toy,” Lisa almost seemed to read her mind at that moment. “Sayo, Rinko, you joining?”

“I’m good, you guys go ahead,” Sayo shook her head.

“Me too…” Rinko added.

“Well that’s fine!” Lisa hummed. “Enjoy your couple time together!” And with that, Lisa and Yukina got up and headed towards the shooting game.

“You know, I’m kinda done with this festival already,” Sayo said.

“Yeah...me too...there’s way too many people…”

“Shall we head off somewhere quieter?”

“Sure…”

So Sayo and Rinko followed the footpath along the canal, walking for a while till they reached the river bank. It was a lot more quieter just a mere 15 minutes stroll away from the festival stalls, the only thing audible being the ringing of the cicadas, their footsteps and their soft conversation. The air was also a lot more crisp as compared to the muggy and humid atmosphere at the festival.

After some walking, they found a grassy slope that they decided to rest on. Sitting next to each other, fingers interlocked, they talked about anything they fancied - school stuff, band stuff, music...

Just then, a loud pop from a distance interrupted their conversation.

“Woah, there are fireworks!” Rinko pointed at the burst of colours lighting up the night sky.

“Yeah, they’re beautiful,” Sayo smiled.

As the both of them watched firework after firework fly across the sky and explode into a multitude of colours, from the corner of her eye, Sayo couldn’t help but realise how stunning Rinko looked at that moment. She seldom wore her hair up like this, and seeing Rinko with her neck exposed, her hair tucked behind her ears, Sayo couldn’t help but draw her focus away from the fireworks to Rinko’s side profile. She was gazing wide-eyed and fascinated at the fireworks, smiling happily to herself, and at the same time Sayo was gazing at her.

Without realising, almost naturally, Sayo had wrapped an arm around Rinko’s waist, pulling her even closer. And almost naturally, Rinko leaned against her, resting her head on Sayo’s shoulders.

“You know...I’m glad I decided to come out today…” Rinko uttered softly, barely audible between just the two of them.

“Same, Rinko. Same.”

And just as the fireworks show reached its climax with the most spectacular round of explosions, it happened.

Rinko’s hand gently slid behind Sayo’s neck, pulling their faces closer. In response, Sayo tilted her head slightly, closing the distance. Then their lips met.

At that moment, both their eyes were closed, but they could hear the bangs and crackles of the fireworks, followed by the muffled cheers of the crowd far away from them. It was all a haze to them, as the only thing tangible was the warmth of their touch and the tenderness of their lips.

As they held onto the kiss, Sayo could still taste the faint remnants of Rinko’s peach-flavoured lip balm she had applied a while ago.

“Sayo...chan…” Rinko softly gasped as they parted for air, before they kissed again.

Eventually, the both of them parted, arms still wrapped around each other as they lingered in the moment a while longer.

“We...shouldn’t have done this in such a public place,” Sayo muttered softly.

“Yeah…” Rinko nodded, pushing a tuft of hair behind her ear. “But I wouldn’t say...that I disliked it…”

And Sayo fully concurred. Although it was not a premeditated, planned-out kiss, it was undoubtedly a magical moment which they’d definitely remember for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College/university AU: Sayo and Rinko live together on campus, and Sayo reveals an unexpected side of her to Rinko

Sayo and Rinko both entered university. Although they weren’t in the same major, they both happened to be in the same university, so naturally, they decided to rent a room on campus together. It was the first time they were living together, which was both exciting and a little nerve-wracking for the both of them. Sure, they had spent a lot of time together as band members and student council members, and later privately while seeing each other, but staying together meant they’d see each other’s more private selves and learn to live with each other’s annoying habits.

* * *

“So, how’s university life been going for you so far?” Lisa asked Rinko while they were casually hanging out together one day. They were still meeting and carrying on activities together as Roselia, albeit not as often as before ever since most of their members graduated high school.

“The deadlines are hectic...but I kinda like the freedom of time it gives me…” Rinko replied.

“Well, how about living on campus with Sayo? I believe it must be a breeze, given how she’s always so reliable and disciplined.

Rinko chuckled. “That’s true for the most part, but surprisingly she also has a spoiled side to her…”

“Oh?” Lisa’s eyes widened. “That’s something unexpected!”

“Maybe it’s because she’s living with me…”

* * *

It was a Friday night. After a long week of rushing submission deadlines, Rinko finally had the time to play through the limited-time special quest on NFO before it expired. Sayo never really bothered with special events like these, so Rinko engaged Ako’s help online that night to help her speed up the grind.

Just as Rinko was busy hacking and slashing through the hordes of mobs, Sayo just came back from the shower. Seeing Rinko sitting at her desk playing NFO, she pulled her chair over right behind Rinko’s, and sat there leaning against her back, her arms wrapped around her waist.

_ Oh boy, _ Rinko thought.  _ Spoiled Sayo is coming out to say hi again. _

“Rinko...” Sayo drawled. “We haven’t spent much time together for the past 2 weeks…”

Rinko let out a stifled sigh. “I’m sorry...but you do know that I have been really busy with 3 submission deadlines and a mid-term test since last week right…?”

“Aren’t they all over already though?”

“Yeah...but...I’m playing NFO now…”

“Can’t it wait? You can always continue tomorrow...I miss spending time with you after a week of crazy deadlines as well.”

“It’s a time-limited quest...I’m trying to get the special event item before it expires tomorrow morning…”

Sayo grumbled and tightened her arms around Rinko, rubbing her face against Rinko’s back.

“Hey Rinrin, why are you just standing there? We’re just about to reach the main tower!” Ako typed in the chat.

“Sorry, but my girlfriend’s being needy again, please help to cover me for now.”

“Sayo-san? Again?” Clearly this wasn’t the first time this has happened while Ako was playing with Rinko ever since she and Sayo started living together.

“Yeah, let’s make this quick. I’ll probably grab the rare item and call it a day, you’ll have to grind the extra items yourself >.<”

“I won’t take longer than 15 minutes okay?” Rinko laid her hand on Sayo’s briefly. “I’ll quickly get this over and done with…”

* * *

That same weekend, Roselia convened at the practice studio for a regular rehearsal. At the end of the practice session, they gathered together at the nearby family restaurant to discuss the logistics of their next gig.

“Our posters and flyers are ready for collection from the printing shop next Tuesday,” Yukina mentioned. “Ako, can you go down to collect it for us?”

“Aww, me again, Yukina-san?” Ako drawled, resting her face against her palm. “I’ve got a test next week!”

“But your school is the nearest to the printing shop.”

Ako pouted.

“Yukina, how about I go down instead?” Lisa chimed in. “I don’t have any classes on Tuesdays anyway.”

“Oh really? Thanks Lisa-nee!” Ako instantly sprung back to life.

“Yeah, no problem at all~”

Sayo let out a small sigh. “Udagawa-san, you really let Imai-san spoil you too much.”

Immediately, Ako shot a knowing glance at Rinko across the table and the both of them giggled. Sensing what they were giggling about, Lisa also caught the drift and started smiling as well.

“Wha- what so funny?” Sayo was perplexed.

“Speak for yourself, Sayo…” Lisa teased.

“What are you talking about? Since when have I been spoiled by anyone? I carry out my duties in Roselia with great care and responsibility.”

Little did she notice Rinko sitting next to her, covering her blushing face with her hands.

“Rinko…” Sayo’s face started to redden as well. “Am I really…”

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t help but spill the beans to them…”

“Do I really come across as spoiled to you…?”

“Just between the two of us...I mean it was kinda cute at first...but after a while…”

“I feel like we should step away right now…” Yukina mumbled, shuffling further away from their table.

“Yeah…” Lisa replied. “I’ll go get us some drinks from the drink fountain.”

“Ako will follow you too…” Ako added, and the three of them slid away quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL not sure if this is too ooc but I find the thought of Sayo having a side to her that is only revealed in a romantic relationship kinda cute


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinko and Sayo play a horror game together (university/college roommate AU)

One Friday night, Sayo was in their dorm room reading on her bed when Rinko came up to her.

“Sayo-chan...do you mind playing a horror game with me?”

Sayo looked up from her book. “A horror game?”

“Yeah...it’s been pretty popular recently...Ako-chan just played through it and highly recommended it...so I wanted to give it a try…”

“Oh, I never knew you were into horror games.”

“I never really played horror games because I was too afraid to play them myself at night...but if I had someone playing it together with me then I wouldn’t mind…”

Sayo thought for a moment, then put her book down. “Okay, I don’t mind sitting next to you and watching you play.” She personally wasn’t into horror either, but if it meant spending time with her girlfriend, she didn’t mind this new experience.

Rinko downloaded the game onto her laptop as Sayo pulled up her chair next to Rinko’s. When Rinko opened the game, an eerie, ominous menu screen greeted them.

“It’s a point-and-click adventure style game…” Rinko explained. “We’re supposed to gather clues and find all the missing documents in order to escape this haunted mansion.”

They entered the game and were immediately brought into a dimly lit room. The unsettling music, creepy background noises and the low light level in the game already caused Rinko to be slightly nervous. Apprehensively, she clicked around the room to gather any objects she could find.

“I think we need to leave the room to gather more clues…” Rinko mumbled. When she clicked the door, it made a sudden creaking noise that caused her to jump a little.

“Are you scared?” Sayo asked, a little concerned that a false alarm like this already warranted such a response from Rinko.

“It’s alright...I tend to get jumpy from sudden noises...let’s continue…”

The character entered a hallway, which led to several different rooms. Rinko held her breath every time she clicked into a new room, breathing out in relief whenever there wasn’t anything that popped out from behind the door.

“Looks like the piece of paper is a code for some kind of puzzle,” Sayo commented. “How about opening that panel over there? Maybe the puzzle’s behind it.”

Rinko proceeded to click on the panel, but to their surprise, a decapitated hand fell out as a sudden screeching sound effect played in the background.

Rinko gasped and grabbed Sayo’s wrist in shock.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Sayo apologised, “I didn’t know it was a false alar-”

“Oh look, there _ is _ a puzzle behind it...they just put that hand there to scare us…”

As they continued playing, the game progressively got creepier and creepier. The background music began to be more discordant, the random jumpscares were more frequent, and there seemed to be a strange figure lurking in the background wherever they went.

“Sayo-chan...can you hold my hand as I play this? I’m...scared…” Rinko’s voice quivered slightly.

“Rinko, if this is too much for you we can always quit the game.”

“No…” Rinko shook her head. “I want to complete this…we’ve already come this far...”

“Well, if you say so.” Sayo proceeded to clasp Rinko’s free hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Rinko smiled to herself. Sayo was always very serious and had always been looking out for her, but it was extra heartwarming to see her making sure that she was comfortable the whole time while playing this horror game. She was truly someone she could rely on, and she loved this aspect of her.

Rinko and Sayo were nearing the end of the game. They had uncovered the final key and all they had to do was find a way to escape the mansion. At the same time, the creepy noises were building up more and more, keeping them at the edge of their seats.

“Looks like the key could open either of these doors...should we go for the left one…?” Rinko looked at Sayo for affirmation.

“Let’s just go for it.”

The moment Rinko clicked on the door, a grotesque figure popped onto the screen, accompanied by a disemboweling scream. Rinko shrieked and grasped Sayo’s hand tightly. Sayo jumped a little in her seat, her eyes widened.

“Oh well...looks like it was the door on the right...we were so close…” Rinko sighed, her heart still racing and her hands trembling from that shock a few seconds ago, just as the “game over” screen faded into view and the end credits started rolling.

“Yeah, what a pity, I was hoping we’d win the game too.”

“Still...thanks for playing the game with me, Sayo-chan. If not for you...I wouldn’t have dared to play through an entire horror game…”

Sayo gently pat Rinko’s hand, which was still holding onto hers. “No problem, it was an interesting experience for me as well.”

“Oh wow, look at the time...I think I’ll go to bed now,” Rinko yawned.

“Same, we have practice tomorrow, we better get some rest.” Sayo stretched out her arms.

And with that, Rinko turned off the laptop, and in no time, the lights in their room were out and the both of them were tucked in their individual beds.

Rinko was just about to drift off into sleep when a small voice broke the silence.

“Rinko?”

“Yes…” Rinko mumbled, slowly turning her body to face Sayo’s bed.

“C-can I sleep next to you in bed? I can’t fall asleep…”

_ No way? _ Rinko thought.  _ Is Sayo actually weak with horror? But she seemed so nonchalant and unfazed when we were playing the game just now! _

“Sure…” Rinko replied. Then, in the dark, she heard some rustling noises from the opposite bed, the shuffling of feet against the floorboard, followed by the warmth of Sayo’s body snuggling up to her in the single bed that was a tad too small for the two of them. Sayo nestled against her chest, and Rinko wrapped an arm around her. They were rarely this close to each other physically, and hearing Sayo’s soft breathing as she wriggled into a comfortable position for the both of them was strangely comforting to Rinko.

“Are you still scared...from the game just now?” Rinko whispered, casually running her fingers through Sayo’s wavy locks.

“N-no of course not,” Sayo stuttered. “Just thought the air-conditioning was kinda cold tonight…”

Rinko knew it obviously wasn’t the case, but she just smiled quietly to herself. Once again, she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

“Rinko...if I need to use the bathroom later in the middle of the night, you’ll follow me, right?”

Rinko chuckled softly. “Yes, yes I will.”


End file.
